


"I lilac you"

by FreakingPot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, a bit of angst, johnny is photographer, kun works in a flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingPot/pseuds/FreakingPot
Summary: Let’s simply say, Kun was happy when the familiar bell was heard, signaling someone entered the small boutique. So he shoos the younger away into the back room. "Welcome to Neo City Boutique, how can I help you?" He smiled. When he looked at the customer, he didn’t expect them to be someone so tall and handsome.OrJohnny's frist encounter with Kun is at the flower boutique and they meet again the day Kun enters his room at Uni, when reality hits him in the face with the fact that the florist is his new roommate.





	"I lilac you"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction I started to write on ao3 and I hope you're going to like it. More chapters are comging soon btw

Kun was tired, that was his excuse when he was caught not listening to Yukhei’s story about how he managed to not burn his kitchen. Let’s simply say, Kun was happy when the familiar bell was heard, signaling someone entered the small boutique. So he shoos the younger away into the back room.

“Welcome to Neo City Boutique, how can I help you ?” He smiled.

When he looked at the customer, he didn’t expect them to be someone so tall and handsome. And let’s be real, Kun isn’t the straightest person which meant that a faint pink was now decorating his cheeks. 

“Hi, I would like a bouquet that would say ‘Happy Birthday’ or something similar,” the tall stranger rubbed the back of his neck, probably a bit awkward because of his request.

“Sir, may I ask for who might it be?” Kun asked before grabbing a small notepad, ready to note what flowers he could use.

“It’s actually for my mother, her birthday is in a few days and I thought I could make her a surprise,” the man shyly said.

_ Awww so sweet, his mother is lucky to have a son like him. _ Kun thought as he wrote the flowers that were needed for the bouquet. 

“Xu Xi, can you please bring me some pink carnations, Agrimonia, a few chrysanthemums and a couple of bellflowers?” 

“Yes, sir,” Yukhei joked before going to get the said flowers.

A few minutes pass and Yukhei is back with the flowers. Kun starts to prepare the bouquet, placing each flower delicately in its spot. He makes sure that it creates a nice palette of colors, even though they are simple. He finishes it quickly, not wanting the customer to wait too long. 

“Here’s your bouquet, I trust your mother will like it. It will cost you 20 dollars,” Kun ties it a small bow to hold it together before giving it.

“Thank you so much, it looks gorgeous,” the man states as he pays for the flowers.

“You’re welcome, have a nice day” Kun spoke when the man made his way out of the boutique. Kun felt his gaze linger a little longer at the door and felt like he wanted the man to stick around a bit longer and maybe find out what was his name. 

_ He wanted to meet him again, maybe under different circumstances. _

** _Little did he know that they would cross paths again._ **


End file.
